A Ninja's Life!
by NatRipper
Summary: How is it that a sleepover at a friend's house caused such disaster! Follow Kate, a girl with a slightly sarcastic and sadistic disposition; and Jennifer, a cheerful girl with a fiery temper on their adventure trying to change the fate of the Naruto dimension. AU. OCs.


**A.N.**

**Hi! I'm here with another story that I actually don't think I'll have trouble updating! I got it off of reading a hilarious fanfic named Survival Guide to the Criminally Insane Akatsuki by LinzRW. I love that series! That is the first book, and there are two more after that. I really want the most recent to update! Anyway, that inspired me, and I hope you like this!**

**Start!**

**Chapter 1: The Fateful Sleepover**

* * *

><p><em>Kate's POV<em>

Yawning, I blinked a couple of times to wake up. I opened my eyes to a completely white room, with only a black staircase to be seen. The contrast of colors was near blinding, and it took me a while for my eyes to get used to it. I could see Jennifer stirring awake beside me, flinching at the room's décor.

"Good morning, Sunshine." I joked, and she shot up.

The voice of the woman we had met earlier rang through the room. "Do you remember the last couple of hours?"

It's a bit fuzzy, but I think I do…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback Four Hours<em>

Jen and I were walking through the mall happily, with a bag of cookies being "shared" between us. Basically, I was hogging the bag while she tried to snag a couple from me. We were arguing loudly, but nobody paid attention to us. Inside a bookstore, Jen had one manga volume in her hands, looking amused at me trying to balance ten books in each hand. Giggling, she tried to help me to the register.

A woman with a resounding, melodious voice helped us check out. She watched us argue over who would hold the bags and nodded. Calling us back over, she looked at us as we walked back over to the cash register.

She took in Jen's vibrant blue eyes and long, dirty blond hair; my brown pixie cut and sleepy brown eyes.

Finally, the woman said, "Because you bought all of this, you get a free item. Would you like a Naruto smoke bomb, a Harry Potter wand, or a Pokemon pokeball?

Before I could answer, Jen chose the Naruto smoke bomb. Sighing, I thanked the woman and we went back to Jennifer's house.

* * *

><p>Inside of Jen's room, I was playing around on my phone, and she was examining the smoke bomb.<p>

"Isn't it lucky that the lady gave us a free item? I love this smoke bomb, it looks so real!"

"Yeah well, I was the one who paid for twenty books, and you got to pick the item. I have half a mind to go back to the store and ask to exchange the smoke bomb with what I wanted, a Harry Potter wand!" I said, disgruntled.

"No! I like this smoke bomb! It's really high quality!"

"I bet the wand would have been good quality too! The pokeball as well!"

"Shut up! I like it, so there!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" I yelled, "I don't even care anymore!"

After that argument, she went back to playing with her new smoke bomb with a sense of victory.

I began rooting through my bag, finally pulling out my laptop and beginning to watch some anime.  
>Soon after I had finished watching three episodes of Inuyasha, Jen called out to me excitedly.<p>

"Kate! Kate!"

"Yeah?"

"The smoke bomb! It can open!"

"After an hour of playing with it, you only _just_ noticed it can open? I saw the opening as soon as we got back to your house!"

"And you couldn't have told me?!"

"It was amusing watching you struggle."

"…Anyway! I'm going to open it now!"

"Sure, whatever. Just be careful, okay?"

And so she opened the bomb.  
>Smoke began billowing out of the bomb, making us both cough uncontrollably. After a while, we both passed out from lack of oxygen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Hi! So, I finished this chapter! I'm starting on the second chapter now! So, now that I'm done, I would simply love it if I was given many juicy reviews, follows, and favorites! Spread the love please~~**

**If possible, maybe you could even check out my other stories as well! They're still pending, and I kind of have a problem called procrastination, so…**

**Procrastination plus Natalie plus fanfiction equals slow updates!**

**Hehe~**

**NatRipper out!**


End file.
